Find Your Way
by SpadedAces
Summary: Naruto, gone longer than he should, Sakura leaves to find him, and both find Sasuke and bring him home. What happens when everyone is home? When secrets and love are revealed? When family's grow and Konoha is stronger than ever. NarutoxHinata/other pairs.


**So This is my first fic on this account, my old account was screwed up, so I guess this is the result :) I thought I'd start off with a bang, I might upload some of my old stories onto this account, but for now, here's a new release of mine. It's a romance/drama with a little humour ;) It's mainly about NarutoxHinata, but it has many other pairings, and when I say many...I mean it, throughout the story there is relationships between everyone, it's mainly about finding your way through the big and experiences, so I hope you enjoy :)**

It had been four years. Four years since she had seen the boy she'd been in love with since a young child. And even through the four years he was gone, she still loved him, secretly to herself, however everyone else knew...except him.

Hyuga Hinata had grown into a lovely woman, as she sat at her dresser brushing her long raven-black hair which had grown long and was at her waist, she stared into her reflection's same white eyes. Her ivory skin, flawless as ever. She wore a long, silk, white robe, which covered all of her, but tied at the waste and accented how tiny it was. She was smaller than most of the kunoichi in Konoha, but she was full figured indeed. You could say...she was beautiful.

After she was dressed, in her usual ninja attire, which had changed over the years into black kapri pants and a beige, sleevless V neck shirt. The straps were wide, and although her outfit wasn't necessarily girly, it outlined her figure enough to show she had one...and a good one at that. She tied her hair up in a pony tail and brushed her bangs down. Filling her waist bag with kunai and shuriken, she was ready to meet her team at the training grounds. She wasn't sure what today entailed, but as always, she was ready to leave.

Walking down the halls of the Hyuga complex, a place that was called home, but had never felt that way since her mother had died. Although the whole family knew that her father, Hyuga Hiashi had not really acknowledged her due to the fact that she had always been week in her eyes, and her sister Hanabi had been deemed to have even more potential than she, and she was five years her junior. The only comfort she had at home, was the new found bond she shared with her cousin Neji. She also had Naruto to thank for that. Naruto was what kept her fighting, and training hard. To be better than people though she was. He gave her the confidence she needed in her life, and he did it without knowing it, and even though they had not seen each other in four years, his memory was burned into hers.

As she passed the training dojo, where most of her torture began, she only caught a glimpse of her fathers cold white eyes. Over the last year, as she anticipated Naruto coming home, lately the thought of him had inspired her to be more than she ever had been before. She ignored his stare, not even stopping to acknowledge his presence. Why should she when he ignored her all these years? No. She would not take it anymore.

As she arrived at the training grounds, on time, although she was last to arrive, Kurenai noted that they were due for a mission, and were to report to the Hokage's office immediately.

Lady Shizune knocked on the door, "Tsunade-sama, Kurenai-san's team has arrived."

"Send them in."

As the door opened, Tsuande sat in her chair, arms crossed with the same look she had worn for the last few years, angry.

"Hokage-sama," Kurenai spoke as they all stood in front of her.

"I have a mission for you. Strictly B Class, you'll be escorting someone back to Konoha."

"Escorting someone _back_ to Konoha?"

"Yes, as you know, lately we have been encountering too many attacks from the Akatsuki, and we are short Ninja, and leading to our current problem, we are also short medical ninja."

There was a solemn look on Kiba's face.

"I am aware Lady Hokage."

"Yes, well as you know our allegiances with the Sand are strong and they have offered to lend us their medical help."

"So we must escort a medic nin from Sand?"

"No." Tsunade balanced her pen on its tip with her index finger, "Their best medic has been captured and held as hostage in the Sound Village, you're to track these ninja, and protect the medic at all costs. Payment for her rescue is that she will work in Konoha until we are back up to par."

Kiba, outspoke as usual. "Why can't they rescue their own medics?"

"Kiba..." Kurenai nagged.

"The Sand are also preparing against any more offences from the Akatsuki." She said loud and firmly without yelling. "Them offering one of their best medic ninja in exchange for her rescue, is a great bargain and is to the advantage of everyone. Although both our villages are lacking Shinobi, the Sand is in more alert than we are and as allies to the village we will do all we can to also protect it's members."

Tsunade's crescending voice was enough to silence any more of Kiba's questions. Shino also stood repectfully and silent as he always did and Hinata, although she knew the reason of Kiba's discomfort, remained quiet.

"Yes Hokage-sama." The team said in unison.

"Good, Sand scouts will be here to inform you of more details of this mission, they will arrive at the gates of Konoha at precisely 8:00 A.M. I expect you to be there at the same time."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Hinata could see Kiba was struggling, the thought of not knowing if she was alright or not for the last year was getting to him again.

"Kiba..." She started as Kurenai left her group to attend to errands.

"Why did she have to go..."

Shino, with the convience of being sheltered by not only his glasses, but his hood, had wandered off into a corner leaning against the same wall that Kiba had rested his head against.

"She'll be back...someday, Kiba-kun."

He pounded the side of his fist against the brick, "You don't know that Hinata!"

He was yelling at her, but she understood his pain.

"Don't you ever feel that way when...you think about Naruto?"

And then he hit her close to home. "What makes you say that..."

"Oh please Hinata, everyone knows you've always been in love with him."

"That's not true."

"Really." He implied more of an answer than a question.

Hinata couldn't look him in the eye, she hadn't seen Naruto in four years...could she really love someone who never really loved her and had not seen in that long? Yes. But she replied bluntly in her same shy tone, "Love doesn't always wait...especially when it's not recprical." She lied for his sake.

Kiba gave her puzzled look, not that you could tell, but so did Shino.

"She knew you cared about her." He told his teamate.

"I loved her..."

"I think she loved you too Kiba-kun..."

"_Loved_."

The team sighed, everyone was aware of Sakura's relationship with Kiba, they had dated for a just over a year and then she broke off suddenly leaving Kiba heart broken.

"I guess you're right...she moved on, clearly, I should too."

She didn't say anything more, but simply comforted her friend and pulled him into a sisterly hug.

...

...

...

"We're so close." He said as he stretched out the ground. He hadn't been home in a very long time. And it felt so right.

"So you've said, Naruto." Jiraya nagged as he stirred the Rabbit stew over the fire. To his left Kakashi quietly read his book, while Sakura organized things in her pack. Sasuke however, once again was off away from the group. Thinking as always.

"Eh, I know. But this time, we're just so close!"

"We know Naruto. We all wanna walk through those gates."

"Well almost all of us." He looked toward Sasuke who disappeared into the trees.

"Kakashi." Jiraya spoke, as Kakashi got up, but Naruto stopped him.

"I'll get him." As he ran off after Sasuke.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat in front of a small stream.

"Sasuke." He answered back, as he knelt beside him.

"You don't have to keep coming after me, I'm not leaving..."

"I know..."

"Hn?"

"I know we wouldn't have got you this close so easily if it wasn't by your will."

"Are you admitting that I'm stronger than you?"

"HELL NO."

Sasuke chuckled coarsly, "Same as always, Naruto."

"Yeah..."

"Then why are you here?"

"Kakashi was going to check on you, but...I wanted to talk."

"When do you not?"

"I wanted to talk to _you_."

Sasuke looked down at the ground. "Tell me Naruto, why did you spend all your time coming after me?"

"Because... I would never give up. Most of all, I would never give up on my brother."

"We are not brothers."

"We are not _biological _brothers."

"Why would you consider me kin after all I've done?"

"Because I know you Sasuke. I know you're better than this, than what you've been trying to be all these years."

"You're strong Naruto."

"SO YOU'RE ADMITTING I'M STRONGER THAN _YOU_?"

Sasuke thoroughly laughed this time, "Not exactly. Stronger in a different way." He looked up at the moon, he had never really appreciated such beauty in a long time. "After everything we've both been through, you decided to take the better path, while I took the path of revenge. You would so easily give up your morals just because I'm your brother?"

"What do you mean?"

"I still killed Itachi. I still did all the things that were _wrong_. Would you just excuse that because I'm coming home now?"

Naruto had to think.

"You're heart has always been in the right place Naruto, but as always you throw around words like you don't know what they mean."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" He yelled, "I MEAN EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"Really?"

"Everything I've told you, trying to convince to come home, everything I've said about anything else, I mean it!"

"So explain."

"...Everything has it's exceptions right?"

"...I'm your exception?"

"Not just you..." he started to think about everyone he cared about, "Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade baa-chan, my family...I would do anything for. Even at the expense of my morals."

"What if the expense was of another family member?"

"SASUKE. Do you think I have all the answers? Who has all the freaking answers? Really...I don't know...All I know is, I would do _anything _for you. And you should be more freaking appreciative of that!"

"I know. And...I am."

Naruto shut up. It wasn't often Sasuke admitted his faults.

"It's just... I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"Have the ability to care for people, when the ties just bring you down."

Naruto knew what he was talking about. Loving someone, and to say if something happened to that someone, was it worth loving that person through all the pain? Yes it was. "Sasuke, I know you think bonds make you weak. But they can make you strong too."

Sasuke looked up into Naruto's eyes, they were as deep blue as ever.

"I mean it worked for me right? You just have to look the other way. Two sides to everything."

He took a deep breath, "I don't know Naruto, but I guess... like you said, who has the answers? Not us. I'll just have to look for them along the way."

"_We'll_," he corrected, "look."

When Naruto returned, he had his arm around Sasuke's shoulder, Sasuke the same around Naruto. It was a shock to everyone.

"You guys were gone long..." Kakashi stated as the sat on the log in front of the fire.

"Yeah, we had a nice long chat."

"Yeah, well if you want food, you better hurry up."

And to the smiles of everyone, just like old times, Naruto and Sasuke were in competition. Competition to get the last of the stew.

Sakura laughed whole-heartedly, aside from the thought of walking through the gates of Konoha, this might have been one of the best nights on her journey. At last her whole team was together, and it was feeling like old times.

She looked at Kakashi, who although you couldn't tell was smirking, she knew. And thanks to this journey she had a new bond with her old sensei. One where she knew him better than before, and they would always share something special regardless.

Jiraya laughed as Sasuke beat Naruto to the punch and Naruto frowned, but like true brothers, Sasuke drank his soup, and gave the other half to Naruto.

Jiraya whispered to Kakashi, "It looks like things might go well after all."

"It looks like it." He looked at Sakura. She deserved the happiness she wore on her face, it was really thanks to her that they were all together. From this moment Kakashi swore to keep his team together, and maybe the smiles would never leave.

...

...

...

So close to team seven, but on the other side of Konoha's forest, Kurenai's team was also resting. They had no clue that they were just leaving when people they had been waiting four years on would show up.

Kurenai rested against a tree as she looked at her team sitting around a fire. _Kiba, _she thought. _He was so heart broken. _

She shut her eyes and appeared to be resting, but like any ninja, had her ears open.

"Kiba-kun." Hinata held a package of trail mix out, "You should really eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You haven't been eating lately Kiba-kun...you're getting so thin..."

He stood up, with all of the rookie nine grown up, all the boys were taller than the girls, and Kiba was a good head up from Hinata. "You're one to talk, you barely have any fat left on you."

"You know that was from training hard...besides, most people would think that that's good I'm not fat..."

"You were never fat Hinata-san." Shino said as he sat down on a rock near his team mates.

"Please eat Kiba..."

"Yes, Kiba, you'll be no good on the mission if you have no energy. And it's your shift tonight to keep watch."

"I have plenty of energy! And..." He caught Hinata's big, lavendar, worrisome eyes. "Oh...fine. I'll eat." He grabbed the trail mix, and picked through it loosely.

By the time they were all in their sleeping bags, except Kiba who was on watch. The moon was bright, and Kiba could only wonder how many others were intrigued by it's beauty.

"Kiba-kun..."

He didn't turn around, "It's late Hinata-chan. You should sleep."

"Kiba..."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Kiba remembered the day it happened...

_ "Hard training?" He ran toward her._

_ "Heh...yeah...as always." She avoided eye contact._

_ "Want me to carry you?"_

_ "No..." He was so sweet, "That's okay sweetie..."_

_ "Sakura? Are you alright?"_

_ "Just tired..."_

_ "I don't mind carrying you."_

_ "No, I mean...I mean..."_

_ "What's wrong?"_

_ "I-I...We...We need to talk Kiba."_

_ "We do?" He was still confused,"Okay...well that's fine, let's go inside, I brought take out." He pointed to the bags on her doorstep._

_ "Kiba..."_

_ He saw the seriousness in her face, he began to worry._

_ "Sakura...what's going on?"_

_ "It's..."_

_ "Is it Naruto? D-Did you hear something about Naruto?"_

_ "No...it's...it's not that, but...it sort of is about Naruto..."_

_ "What is it...?"_

_ With all her courage she brought her eyes to stare into his, "Kiba,"_

_ They both gulped._

_ "I think we should break up."_

_ He didn't say anything, he didn't say anything, until he realized that the words really did come out of her mouth. "You...Y-You want to break up?"_

_ "Kiba I'm sorry..."_

_ "BECAUSE OF NARUTO?"_

_ She heard the thought in his voice. "NO! Not like that!"_

_ "Well try explaining, because if I'm losing you to someone who hasn't been here for three years, I'll be damned."_

_ "No, Kiba! It's not like that."He was angry, it was one thing she knew about him that he wasn't able to control, and when he felt anything else, it usual exited his body in the form of anger._

_ "WELL WHAT'S IT LIKE THEN?"_

_ "I...I..."_

_ "You love him?"_

_ "NO. I...I love Naruto, just not like that."_

_ "Like what?"_

_ "LIKE THE WAY I LOVE YOU!"_

_ He stopped, silence. And then he shook his head in denial. "If you _love _me...then why are you breaking up with me?" _

_ The pain in his voice hit her as she started crying._

_ "Kiba...I'm sorry..." She sobbed, "It's...it's just something I-I have to do..."_

_ "Naruto, has been gone. He's been gone for three freaking years, and who knows when he'll come back? But he's Naruto. HE'LL COME BACK."_

_ "I know!"_

_ "YOU KNOW? Then why? WHY ARE YOU GOING TO FIND HIM? Better yet, WHY DO YOU WANT TO BREAK UP WITH ME WHEN YOU GO TO FIND HIM?"_

_ "It's...it's..."_

_ He stopped yelling. He was crying. "Why Sakura?"_

_ "Kiba..."_

_ "Was I not strong enough?"_

_ "No-,"_

_ "Was I not smart enough?"_

_ "Kiba-,"_

_ "I WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH?"_

_ "KIBA-,"_

_ "THEN WHY? WHY..."_

_ "I...I just have to! Kiba I don't know why! But I have to do this! I have to do this for me! I have to find them!"_

_ "WHY? What do you have to prove to yourself Sakura? You're an amazing ninja, and nothing will happen to Naruto! He's FUCKING Naruto. And he has Jiraya-sama!"_

_ "I know, but they've been gone too long, and I can't wait anymore...I don't know why..."_

_ "But why ruin us? What we have?" He was done yelling, he didn't know what to do anymore. "Did it mean nothing..."_

_ "OF COURSE NOT! IT WAS EVERYTHING!" She too could yell no longer, "I just need this for me, I need my team back together."_

_ "You're..._team_?"_

_ She regretted it as soon as it was said._

_ "That's what this is about isn't it?"_

_ "Kiba..."_

_ "That's why you need Naruto..."_

_ "Kiba..."_

_ "YOU NEED HIM SO YOU CAN FIND SASUKE!"_

_ "Kiba it's not like that!"_

_ "OH REALLY. REALLY. HUH, I GUESS I'M JUST AN IDIOT THEN."_

_ "No you're not!"_

_ "Oh don't play me like I'm stupid Sakura! I know what this is about! You loved him! YOU'VE ALWAYS LOVED HIM! But no, you're right, maybe I am stupid. STUPID FOR FUCKING FALLING IN LOVE WITH A GIRL WHO WILL ALWAYS FUCKING BE IN LOVE WITH SOME STUPID MASOCHISTIC, EMO, BASTARD."_

_ "KIBA!"_

_ He started walking away. _

"No." He answered, "I'm not okay."

**Poor Kiba, well that was the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. In chapter two, Naruto, Jiraya, Kaksashi, Sakura AND Sasuke return home! What will everyone have to say? What will Tsunade say? Lot's more to come ;) **

**-S.A. **


End file.
